1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of tris(phydroxyphenyl)ethane (THPE), to processes for preparing them, to polymer compositions which contain the novel Compounds, and to the use of said compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,542, issued May 18, 1971, to Meyer et al. discloses 4,4',4"-trishydroxytriphenylmethymethane endowed with laxative (cathartic) properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,879, issued Sep. 12, 1978, to Jones et al., discloses pharmaceutical compositions containing 4,4'-dihydroxy-3,3'-triphenylmethanedicarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,496, issued Jul. 19, 1983, to Paul G. Schrader discloses polyglycidyl ethers of tris(hydroxyphenyl) alkanes, their blends with other epoxy compounds, and their cured products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,408, issued Sep. 22, 1987, to Kuo Y. Chang, discloses processes for preparing tris(p-hydroxy-disubstituted phenyl)methanes from 2,6-disubstituted phenols and salicylaldehyde.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,580, issued Aug. 16, 1988, to Martin et al., discloses processes for preparing epoxy resins employing 1,1,10-tri(hydroxyphenyl)-alkanes or -alkenes, as the phenolic reactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,598, issued Feb. 12, 1991, to Strutz, discloses processes for the purification of 1,1,1,tris(4'-hydroxyphenyl)ethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,467, issued Jul. 14, 1992, to Mott et al., discloses novel compositions of matter, which are mono-, di-, or tri-acrylate esters of 1,1,1-trishydroxyphenylethane and processes for preparing the same.
All of the above-cited prior art patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.